


Fledgling

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Truck Stop Full of Red Flags, Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Kylo Ren, Bikers, Complete, Doggy Style, F/M, Knotting, Kylo Ren is a Douchebag, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Flags Everywhere, Rough Sex, Runaway Rey, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey runs away from home and takes a break at a very dangerous rest stop.





	Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Птенчик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782910) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



The world is a dangerous place for a young Omega, but Rey doesn’t let that stop her from running away. Nothing can possibly be worse than living in Unkar Plutt’s grimy house. _Nothing._

She’s fifteen and terrified about what she’ll find in the world, but she knows she needs to leave. She packs up a bag with some odds and ends and heads out in the middle of a humid Arizona night.

It’s usually not humid. Rey’s been off suppressants for a few days and needs to find more before heat kicks in. That won’t end well for her.

She hitches a ride to an inn stuck solidly in the middle of nowhere. The driver tips his hat as he drives off—a Beta, and no threat to Rey. She waves until he disappears down the road, leaving her alone with the chirping crickets and a couple motorcycles.

There’s a bar and it’s still open. Rey heads inside with her money bag clutched in her hand.

A couple people are hanging around smoking and drinking. The bar has an older man standing behind it, wiping circles across the smooth surface, and he smiles when he sees Rey. It puts her at ease. She smiles back and hops up on a stool.

 “What can I get for you, little miss?” he asks.

 “Water and maybe a sandwich?” Rey pours out her coins and a couple bills. “Um… maybe for five dollars, if possible?”

He laughs and pats the bar. “Free for you, darlin’. Wait right here—and don’t let those boys bother you.”

He goes to the back. Rey frowns and turns.

Three men sit in the back corner in a haze of silver smoke. They’re all dressed in black leather with boots, black helmets set on the table. Two on the edges leer at her but the one in the middle has a strange, intense face. He takes a long drag from his cigarette and doesn’t look away from Rey.

She turns and shivers. _Alpha._

The bartender comes back with a bacon grilled cheese and a soda for Rey, as well as a few water bottles. She thanks him profusely and they chat about where she’s from and where she’s going. He even offers her a vial of suppressants with the label ripped off.

 “Stay safe, kid,” he says when they’re done. “You’re free to use a room upstairs.”

 “Thank you so much. I didn’t know people could be so generous.” She wipes tears from her eyes and accepts a key. “Thank you.”

 “Of course. Good luck.”

Rey walks upstairs to her room at the end of the hall. It’s small, but warm and safe. She drops her bag next to the bed and sits. It creaks and rattles.

She’s not sure what her next step will be. She’s always wanted to see the ocean, though.

Someone knocks on the door.

Frowning, Rey rises from the blue sheets and wanders to her door. She turns the deadbolt without thinking and pulls it open, assuming it’s the bartender coming to tell her something. Hopefully she can stay.

The Alpha from the bar is leaning on the frame, thumbs hooked on his belt loops. He smiles down at Rey and she feels ice down her spine.

 “Hi there,” he says.

Then he shoves her door open and forces his way inside. Rey backs away, shaking her head, and he kicks the door shut behind him. He twists the lock.

 “I’m Kylo,” he offers in his deep voice. “Smelled you downstairs earlier, little Omega. So did my two friends—but I fought them off.” He shrugs out of his leather jacket and casts in on a nearby chair. “Let’s make this easy for both of us, yeah?”

 “I—I don’t want to!”

 “I’m sure you don’t.”

Kylo seizes Rey’s forearm and she squeals. He drags her to the bed, boots jangling, and throws her on it. She can taste him in the air; unmistakable Alpha male. He’s not here to be gentle.

 “I’m only fifteen!” she pleads. “I just… I ran away—”

He brushes back his black hair and ties it off in a ponytail. “Yeah? You ran straight into trouble.”

This guy is _big._ He towers over Rey, well over six feet tall, and has broad shoulders and thick tattooed arms. He peels off his shirt and casts it to the floor, then works through his belt buckle. She stares. She can’t even think of running away.

 _Alpha._ Something about him has her pinned there.

She trembles and glances at his pale bare chest in the blue moonlight, flickering with a smatter of red from the OPEN sign outside. He’s covered in scars and bruises and she notices a trickle of blood down his temple. He was just in a fight. 

 “Bill knows when I see something I like,” Kylo offers with a charming smile. His canines flash. “Just for tonight, honey. You can run off wherever you want in the morning. Might want to take some suppressants before you attract more attention.”

He unzips and Rey flies into a panic. She scrambles for the other side of the bed and Kylo seizes her by the hair without a moment’s hesitation. The bed bounces from his weight, rattling as he kneels between her thighs and looms over her back.

It’s a sticky night. The window is open and Rey knows her pleading and squealing is swallowed up in the darkness as her attacker shifts around behind her.

Kylo roughly shoves her face-first into the pillows, still fisting her hair. He slaps her ass once like a warning, then does it again when she squeaks in shock. He paws at her leggings halfway down her thighs, laughing as Rey frantically beats her hands on the wrought iron headboard.

 “You want this,” he whispers. “You want it so bad I can taste it.” He wrestles her leggings down to her knees then she feels his breath on her inner thighs. She’s kneeling, pushing back, and suddenly—

Rey’s eyes bug. Kylo’s licking her from behind, mouth buried in her cunt, and the realization freezes her in pure shock. She chokes as his tongue laps at her folds and makes her lower belly clench with anticipation; this is happening and it’s happening fast.

He grunts. “Come on.” The bed creaks as he turns on his back underneath her. He grabs her hips and yanks, forcing Rey into the bizarre position of sitting on his face. The tip of his nose teases her clit and she clings to the headboard, gasping. “Come on, baby.”

The cramping in her stomach gets worse. Rey tries squirming away from Kylo but he rubs the flat of his tongue along her clit and she rocks against his mouth, forgetting why she even wants to flee. He gropes for her ass and slaps hard, then he’s holding her hips and licking deeper, making lewd wet groans along the way. Her thighs tighten and she bites her lower lip.

He smacks her ass again. “Can’t fuck you until you’re wetter.” His hand drifts lower; slaps lower and grazes her cunt, drawing a sharp squeak from Rey. Before she can react any further, a blunt finger pushes inside her. “Fuck—you’re tiny, huh?”

 “S-Stop!”

Kylo laughs and grabs her hips when she struggles to escape again. He flips her over on her back and resumes pumping his finger, sucking her clit and smirking at her terrified expression. Rey pants,  clawing at the sheets, but can’t bring herself to touch his head; to try to make him stop.

He arches on his knees. “No slick for me? You holding out?” His hand slips through his pants and he shifts between her thighs. “Maybe you’ll make some if you suck my cock for a bit.”

Rey jerks back fast enough to hit her head on the headboard. It clangs and the room spins; she splutters and begs him to stop as he grabs her hair.

 “Don’t bite,” he whispers. “Don’t bite, babe. I’ll hurt you.” Kylo grabs her jaw and pushes in on her cheeks. “You’ll like the taste. Open— _open._ ” It hurts—she opens. Hot soft skin brushes against her lips and pushes in her mouth. Salty. “There we go. Lick your lips and roll ‘em over your teeth.”

Rey coughs and pulls back, but he yanks forward. She tastes skin and salt and realizes it’s his dick, rolling against her tongue and bobbing to the back of her throat. She coughs again and bursts into tears. It’s big, taking up her entire mouth, and he’s holding her in place so he can go as deep as he wants.

Kylo shudders, thrusting gently in her mouth. “Relax. Bet you like the taste of me.”

She’s pawing at his thighs, but tastes his sticky essence on her tongue, and the cramps in her belly suddenly stop. Fluid ebbs down.

It’s thick. She hasn’t seen or felt it in a while, but Rey knows it’s slick. She whines and squirms where she’s sitting as the slick flows uninhibited from between her legs, quickly saturating the comforter underneath her. Her knees tug, restrained by her leggings and panties.

Kylo cups her jaw, fucking her mouth faster with wet squelches. “There we go. There it is.” Rey’s nose brushes his pubic hair and she feels like she’s suffocating. “Don’t worry—I won’t hurt you.”

Maybe she’ll run back home. Rey thrashes as Kylo turns her on her stomach again and smacks her ass. She just wants to be in her own bed again, even if it’s dirty, and even if it means she has to see Plutt.

 “I wanna go home,” she sobs softly. Her face screws up as his cock slides along her slit.

 “You can—you can.” Kylo breathes on the back of her head as he presses in. Rey stiffens, gasping, crying into the pillow. “I know, baby. You ever been off meds before? Little emotional… usually you girls roll over and let me fuck you.”

 “I f-forgot the p… p…”

Her voice catches in a whimper. Kylo’s pushing deeper, one hand clinging to her hip and the other planted beside her head. Rey grimaces—her body is willing enough, but she’s so frightened that she can’t think to pay attention to it. His body is joining with hers; he’s much hotter, and heavy, and—

He leans across her back and grunts. “Doin’ good, baby. Real good.” Teeth scrape her shoulder. “Been a few weeks. I needed this.”

Kylo grasps her hips and pounds into Rey, punching whimpers and whines from her throat each time he bottoms out. She can feel the knot swelling already, dragging along and throbbing inside her. It feels better than her fingers and worse than anything at the same time.

But biology slowly catches up. Her skin tingles and burns and she _likes_ the way he’s grunting in her ear. Her toes curl, leggings tearing as she tries widening her thighs for her Alpha.

 “Good. Gonna knot you.” His lips roam, hungry and sloppy, along her throat. “You smell so fucking sweet. Be a fucking crime putting you back on meds.”

 “Feels good,” Rey mumbles. She sniffles, struggling to open her legs.

Kylo huffs on her neck and grabs both hips in his hands. Rey isn’t sure if her suppressants are birth control, but she hardly has time to worry before it’s too late. She whimpers and bites her pillow as the knot swells and he keeps jerking his hips, then she’s coming; she wails because she can’t help it.

He swears and braces a hand on the wall. Rey’s dimly aware of Kylo coming inside her, from the foreign twitch of his cock to the hard lock of the knot behind her pelvic bone. Her eyes roll and she whimpers as he bucks his hips and groans into her ear.

 “Christ—that’s so fucking good.” He growls, still moving them back and forth, tugging the knot. “ _Fuck_.”

Hormones fade. Rey shivers as she comes down, blinking hard and listening to Kylo trying to catch his breath near her temple. He swallows and leans back, then wraps an arm around her middle and turns on his side.

She feels sick; panicked and anxious, but forced to relax. Kylo keeps breathing hard as he restrains her arms and kisses along the crook of her neck.

 “Fuckin’ waste,” he mutters. He chuffs on her jaw. “ _Stop_ —stop struggling, babe.” A hand gropes blindly for the blanket, then he grunts. “Fuck it.”

His sweaty palm claps over her mouth and he bites. Rey screams.


End file.
